Lonely
by dreamland07
Summary: Sepi pelan-pelan menelannya. Bagaimana Wonwoo bisa keluar dari sana? [Wonwoo] [Mingyu] [Meanie]


**_Lonely_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Wonwoo

Mingyu

.

.

.

.

Menjadi orang yang tertutup memang pilihan Wonwoo. Ia tidak nyaman dengan lingkungan ramai. Daripada berada di tempat wisata yang ramai pengunjung, ia lebih memilih berada di rumah dengan buku-bukunya. Berkumpul berdua dengan seorang temannya akan menjadi lebih menyenangkan baginya dibanding harus kumpul dengan teman sekelas yang berjumlah tiga puluh orang. Wonwoo menyukai tempat yang sepi dan tenang, namun bukan berarti Wonwoo suka menjadi kesepian.

Wonwoo memang pendiam. Ia hampir menghabiskan waktunya sendirian. Menurutnya, menghabiskan waktunya sendirian bukan berarti kesepian. Ia merasa senang dan baik-baik saja.

Awalnya, memang seperti itu. Tapi, semakin lama, ia merasa pilihannya adalah salah.

Banyak orang membicarakannya di belakang. Semua tetangganya mengatakan ia orang yang sombong dan sulit bergaul. Teman sekelasnya pun menganggap ia orang yang tidak peduli sekitar. Bahkan, tidak jarang mereka yang mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo adalah orang yang tidak peka.

Dan yang paling membuatnya kecewa adalah ketika ibunya berkata bahwa ia orang yang egois. Ia kecewa bukan main. Bagaimana bisa ibunya berkata demikian? Padahal Wonwoo sangat menyayangi ibunya. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal, Wonwoo bahkan hampir tidak ingin keluar rumah karena tidak ingin ibunya kesepian di rumah. Sekalipun ia harus melepas hal yang dia suka, Wonwoo rela demi membuat ibunya senang. Namun, apa yang didapatkannya tidak sesuai dengan harapan.

Wonwoo bukannya egois. Ia bukan tidak peka atau terlalu cuek. Wonwoo hanya menyimpan semua yang dirasakannya sendirian. Bukan ia tidak ingin bercerita kepada temannya, tapi ia hanya ingin menjaga privasinya. Menurut Wonwoo, tidak semua tentang dirinya harus diketahui orang lain. Mungkin Wonwoo terlihat egois, tapi sebenarnya ia orang yang peka. Ia bisa menempatkan dirinya di situasi apa pun. Ketika temannya sedih karena nilai ujiannya yang buruk, Wonwoo tidak akan tersenyum senang karena nilainya yang sempurna.

Teman-teman sekelasnya selalu bilang kalau Wonwoo adalah orang yang misterius. Ia jarang tertawa ketika semua orang menertawakan hal yang lucu di kelas. Sebenarnya bukan karena Wonwoo jarang tertawa, hanya saja selera humornya berbeda dari yang lain. Wonwoo bisa tertawa, kok, bahkan ia bisa melucu. Tapi, tidak semua orang mengetahuinya.

Kalau dibilang Wonwoo adalah orang yang paling cuek sedunia, ungkapan itu salah. Wonwoo bahkan sering memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting sekalipun. Ia mencoba mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan sendiri berdasarkan realita yang ada. Ia sangat peduli, terlampau peduli. Tidak jarang Wonwoo menolong temannya yang memang membutuhkan bantuan. Tapi, tetap saja, ekspresinya yang datar dan gayanya yang cuek membuat orang-orang salah menilai.

Wonwoo iri dengan teman-temannya yang bisa mengeluarkan semua yang ada dipikiran mereka tanpa harus berpikir panjang. Wonwoo ingin bisa seperti mereka yang bisa melepaskan beban mereka dengan bercerita kepada sahabat mereka. Wonwoo juga ingin bisa menangis sambil bercerita tanpa harus memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Tapi, entah kenapa, itu terlalu sulit untuk Wonwoo.

Dibalik ekspresi wajahnya yang datar tersimpan rasa sakit. Dibalik senyum tipisnya ada rasa sesak di dada. Dan dibalik tatapannya yang teduh terdapat rasa kecewa. Wonwoo menyimpan semuanya sendirian. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kecewanya dia ketika ibunya mengatakan ia egois. Tidak ada yang tahu betapa sakitnya ia ketika teman-temannya mengejeknya orang yang kesepian. Dan tidak ada yang tahu perasaannya selama ini.

Wonwoo benci ketika ada orang yang mengatakan hal tentangnya seakan-akan mereka mengenalnya betul. Ia tidak suka ketika mereka bersikap seolah-olah mengetahui semua yang ada di dirinya. Wonwoo marah, tapi lagi-lagi rasa marah itu disimpan baik-baik dalam hati.

Tidak ada yang mengenalnya dengan baik kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Iya, tidak ada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena Wonwoo menyimpan semua rahasianya dengan sangat baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, sudah siap?"

Wonwoo menangguk lalu kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Ayo, cepat! Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan filmnya!"

Mingyu merengek sambil menutup laptop Wonwoo lalu menarik tangan laki-laki itu.

"Sebentar, Mingyu!"

Mingyu menghela napas sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Untukmu."

Wonwoo melempar sebatang cokelat ke arah Mingyu dan dengan cekatan Mingyu menangkapnya.

"Wah, dari Belanda. Terima kasih. Kau memang yang terbaik, bos! Aku harap kau lebih sering ada pertemuan kerja di luar negeri."

Senyum tipis hadir di wajah Wonwoo.

Baru saja Wonwoo ingin keluar ruangannya, suara Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak perlu menangis sendirian di toilet lagi. Kau tahu? Orang yang menangis bukan berarti dia lemah karena menangis adalah luapan emosi. Kau boleh bercerita sambil menangis di depanku kalau kau mau, hehe."

Wonwoo terkejut mendengar Mingyu mendapatinya menangis di toilet. Wajah dan telinganya memerah. Ia tidak menyangka Mingyu mengetahuinya. Ia merasa malu dan langsung membereskan barang-barangnya di meja.

"Berisik! Sudah ayo pergi!"

Dengan segera Wonwoo keluar dari ruangannya. Mingyu pun langsung buru-buru menyusulnya.

Tanpa Mingyu sadari, Wonwoo mengulas senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Mungkin Wonwoo bisa berbagi cerita dengan Mingyu sekarang. Ia pikir itu tidak buruk juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya, karena selama ini yang Wonwoo butuhkan hanya teman untuk bercerita.


End file.
